Rock Concert
by Teequi
Summary: Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli go to a rock concert. Butt-shaving, hairties, gay guys, you know the usual.
1. Going to the concert

A/N: We switched the story here. Yay.  
  
Disclaimer: KILLL!!!! We obviously stole this story....right....You're crazy if you belived that.  
  
It was a Friday night and Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were getting ready to go to a rock concert. Galadriel had gotten drunk one night and after she got a tattoo of a ::cough:: thing on her lower back, had bought three tickets. Galadriel hadn't been able to use them so she gave them to Gimli because she didn't want to cut off any of her hair.  
  
"Legolas, have you seen my pink hair-tie?" Aragorn called.  
  
"I used it yesterday but I swear I put it back!" Legolas answered.  
  
Gimli walked into the room. "Does anyone have an extra razor? I need to shave my butt hair." Gimli stopped talking when he saw that Legolas and Aragorn were staring at each other.  
  
Legolas, confused and slightly scared, replied, "Check...the...medicine...uh...thing...uh...cabinet. Yah."  
  
"Thanks," Gimli walked off singing, "I feel pretty, oh so pretty."  
  
"Uh anyways, Aragorn I think you're gonna have to go without your pink hair- tie tonight," Legolas said.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO! Elrond gave it to me! It's special!" Aragorn sobbed.  
  
Five minutes and several ass shaves later the boys were ready to go. They hopped into the Explorer and headed for the Sunshine Theater.  
  
On the ride over, Gimli was gracious enough to share the tricks of the trade for a silky smooth bottom.  
  
"First make sure you have lots of shaving cream..."  
  
Aragorn, still traumatized by the loss of his pink hair-tie, sat curled up in the seat mumbling to himself.  
  
"Can't...believe...lost...pink...hair-tie..."  
  
That was until he caught sight of the traffic lights changing for yellow to red to green in less then a second and he happily watched them for the rest of the drive.  
  
Legolas contently watched the road, murmuring "Uh huh" and "yah" every once in a while to give the impression that he was actually listening to Gimli.  
  
Before they knew it, the car was parked and the guys were stepping into the building. Immediately, Gimli was separated from Aragorn and Legolas due to his immense.shortness. He scurried around frantically until he found a safe-haven underneath a table.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn, unaware of the disappearance of their friend continued forward into the crowd forming at the front of the stage.  
  
"What band is playing again Legolas?" Aragorn yelled over the music.  
  
"I don't know," Leoglas called back. "Why don't you ask that fellow?"  
  
Aragorn turned to face an extremely buff man, well over six feet tall. The man had a shiny shaved head and wore an orange jumpsuit. Aragorn was just about to ask his question when hew noticed a pair of broken handcuffs dangling form the mans pocket.  
  
"Uh.you know what Legolas, I don't really care." Aragorn swiveled around to inch closer to his friend when he noticed the blond haired beauty crowd surfing not to far away.  
  
"Wheeeeee!" Legolas cried over the crowd. "Aragorn you should try this, It's fun!"  
  
Aragorn looked doubtful at first but decided to give it a try. He jumped up. Then, with a petrified look, he realized that no one was reaching out to support him and plummeted back down to the floor.  
  
Meanwhile, back underneath the table, Gimli decided to risk sticking his head out. While doing so, he spotted a man sporting a leopard print thong. Noticing the many curly black hairs protruding from the man's ass, he decided to enlighten the man on the latest developments in butt shaving. 


	2. Legolas's problem

A/N: Ummm...Teequi wrote this when she was bored on a rainy day. Have fun. Okies, well now thanks to SiriousB1, EuGIeBeAr, Tinker-Bell-Greenleaf, Ella, and Psychotically Sage for reviewing. It makes us happy! :o)   
  
Disclaimer: Me Jane, she Tarzan. We no own...Bye.  
  
~*~  
  
Gimli approached the man and gave him a slap on the ass to get his attention ... he was much to short to tap his shoulder as most people would have done.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but I was minding my own business when I noticed your extremely hairy ass. Not that it's a bad thing but I was wondering if you were interested in the latest hair removal solutions?" Gimli stated.   
  
He was slightly surprised that the man seemed very interested and not at all surprised like his fellow companions had been.  
  
"Sure. Wow this is great. You see with my profession it would be ideal to have a smooth bottom but its hard to find someone that will take the time to sit down and discuss such a matter with me."replied the hairy ass man.  
  
"I know what you mean."Gimli said as he placed a hand on the man and gave him a sympathetic   
  
look.   
  
Meanwhile back out on the floor Aragorn was having a horrible time trying to pick himself up off the floor. People kept stepping on him and kicking him around. He was about to call for Legolas to help when something caught his eye. A hairtie!! Completely overwhelmed with joy he let out a squeal, and began maneuvering through the hundreds of feet to claim his object of desire.   
  
Legolas, after a wonderful ride over the crowd, had just been put down in front of the stage. He decided he better start looking for Aragorn and Gimli. He made his way through the side of the crowd and headed towards the bar. It was raised above the mosh pit area and from there he should be able to spot out him comrades.  
  
He passed a man with and extremely hairy ass when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Shaving is the easiest of course. Although sometimes razor burns and ingrown hair can come along with it. Oh, does that irritate your tushy. Therefor, for a professional man like yourself, waxing is probably your best bet."  
  
Legolas peered around the man, making sure that he was far enough away so that the hairs on the mans ass did not touch him, and spotted Gimli.  
  
"Oh, Legolas. Im glad you found me. I was a bit worried for a while. This nice gentleman is Mr.Imahotsexydancer. Nice fellow. We were just discussing ..." Gimli was cut off by Legolas.  
  
"Hair ..... stuff .... yeah.... I know." Legolas said as his face began to squinch up as bad mental images came into his mind. "Anyway, have you seen Aragorn?"  
  
"No. I can go look around a bit if you would like." replied the dwarf.  
  
"Uh, no its alright. Why don't you two stay here and discuss......stuff. I'll go look for him and meet you back here when I've found him." Legolas said .  
  
With that he was off, still trying to get rid of those bad mental images he had.  
  
"Almost..... there ....." Aragorn huffed as he managed to inch closer to hairtie.   
  
He couldn't tell what color it was exactly. Pink, maybe purple. Oh well he liked them both. The purple blended a little better with his hair. Although he did like the way the pink added a spunky look to him.  
  
"Gotcha!" Aragorn reached out and picked up the hairtie. "Oh! Its tiedied! Yay! This is so cool, I cant wait to show Legolas."  
  
Meanwhile, Legolas had settled himself down on a stool at the bar. His elvish eyes peering around hoping to catch some sight of his friend.   
  
"Well arent you cute." A voice from behind Legolas asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" Replied the blonde haired beauty as he turned around confused to face the figure. This only made him more confused as he realized it was man who had been addressing him.  
  
"Do you have any overdue library books?" the figure asked greedily eyeing every inch of the elf.  
  
"Huh? No, why?" Legolas answered even more confused, if that was at all possible.  
  
"Cuz you have FINE written all over you!" sassed the man while he put his hands on his hips and bit his lip, still eyeing the gorgeous but petrified elf.  
  
Legolas, completely stunned, had no idea what to do let alone say. Didn't this man know that he was already involved with someone else? Obviously not. But why him? Out of all the guys there why him? His eyes started to tear up and the once petrified elf began looking very pouty. He opened his mouth to try to give the man a piece of his mind but all he could manage to do was yell out "ARAGORN!!!!!!" before he slipped off his stool and began sobbing on the floor 


	3. Authors note

A/N : OKies well im sorry that it has been taking so long to update.   
  
I was gone for part of the summer and now that Im back I have to deal  
  
with getting ready for school. The same thing goes for Pan ( the one Im   
  
writing the story with .) We will try to update soon but until then we  
  
appreciate you patience. Thanks for all the reviews too. It gives us nice   
  
warm fuzzies. ^_^ Also is anyone has any suggestions let us know. We   
  
would love some help. 


End file.
